The anti-electrostatic performance of a liquid crystal display panel is an important index to evaluate the quality of the display panel, and if the anti-electrostatic performance of the display panel is improved, then the performance of the panel may be improved to thereby pass a reliability test on a client.
Therefore, how to improve the anti-electrostatic performance of the display panel becomes an urgent technical problem to be solved in this field.